Gorilla Fist
"Gorilla Fist" is the sixty-fourth episode of Kim Possible. It was initially released directly to video in the United States as a bonus episode on the Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama DVD. As such, it is also currently the only episode from the third season (besides So the Drama) to be available on home video in the United States. Synopsis Ron is enlisted by Yori, his lady friend and classmate from the Yamanouchi Ninja School, which he once visited as an "exchange" student, to help find their missing Sensei, who has supposedly been kidnapped by Monkey Fist. A suspicious and jealous Kim pursues them. Trivia *This episode reunites Gilmore Girls costars Melissa McCarthy (DNAmy) and Keiko Agena (Yori). On the show, McCarthy played Sookie St. James, and Agena played the complex Lane Kim. *It is noted in this episode, that Wade can hack into super secret schools. Running Gags *Kim denies being jealous of Ron and Yori's friendship. Goofs *When Kim is jumping out of the plane to find Ron in the Amazon Rainforest, it is completely daylight, but when she lands on the tree-house, it is completely dark. **Considering how much action occurred with Ron on the ground between when Kim jumped and landed, and that she was using a parawing, Kim had to have been para-gliding for quite a while and distance. Otherwise she would have dropped in while Ron and Yori were still there. *When DNAmy had her gorilla mask on, her glasses were not visible in the mask's big eye holes, but after she takes the mask off, her glasses are on. Continuity *This was the third time Kim was jealous of her best friend, Ron, the first time was in Bueno Nacho when he was a better Bueno Nacho employee than her and she wanted money as a good employee just to get a jacket she wanted but wasn't even that good, and the second time to where Ron spent more time with his best male friend, Felix Renton, than with her in Steal Wheels. In that, Kim was jealous of Ron's friendship with Felix Renton when Ron started spending most of his time with Felix and not her. This episode also strongly implies that Kim had been secretly crushing on Ron long before So the Drama, but was too proud to admit that she had feelings for him. **This time she was jealous of Yori, whom she had never heard of before, because Ron was sworn to secrecy about his time at the Yamanouchi Ninja School, and saving the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist. *Monkey Fist shows no interest in DNAmy in this episode, yet in Partners, he has a framed picture of her. *Kim mentions that Ron has Mystical Monkey Power, which he gained in Monkey Fist Strikes. This also finally confirmed that she knew he had the power, as she had not been physically with him at the time, and had never referred to it. *This is another episode where Monkey Fist appears without his Monkey Ninja minions. Home video releases DVD *''Kim Possible Movie So the Drama: The Top-Secret Extended Edition '' Gallery Gorilla Fist (9).jpg Gorilla Fist (10).jpg Gorilla Fist (6).jpg Gorilla Fist (11).jpg Gorilla Fist (1).jpg Gorilla Fist (16).jpg Gorilla Fist (12).jpg Gorilla Fist (17).jpg Gorilla Fist (13).jpg Gorilla Fist (14).jpg Gorilla Fist (18).jpg Gorilla Fist (19).jpg Gorilla Fist (20).jpg Gorilla Fist (2).jpg Gorilla Fist (3).jpg Gorilla Fist (15).jpg Gorilla Fist (21).jpg Gorilla Fist (4).jpg Gorilla Fist (8).jpg Gorilla Fist (5).jpg Gorilla Fist (26).jpg External links * Kim Possible Wiki: Category:Kim Possible episodes